


Ambrosia

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef Dave, Food Allergy Woes, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave è un capocuoco e Kurt è un avventore con molte allergie alimentari. Finiscono per incontrarsi nonostante le intercettazioni in buona fede di una delle cameriere. Quasi una PWP (Porn Without Plot), ma non proprio.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709778) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

“Daaavey! Questo è difficile, sappilo!”

“Spara!” C’era un ritmo meno frenetico del solito al ristorante e gli piaceva sempre affrontare la sfida di un avventore difficile. Non aveva mai insoddisfatto nessuno finora ed era un record di cui non solo andava fiero, ma che intendeva mantenere intatto.

“Ha ordinato il secondo di pancettone ma con la salsa dell’antipasto. Ecco, mi ha dato un biglietto con la lista delle sue allergie…”

Prese la piccola scheda offertagli da Rachel e scorse l’elenco.

“Pomodori? È allergico ai pomodori?!”

“Per via dell’acido, magari?” propose, puntando a indovinare, ma era vegana e Dave aveva cucinato per lei abbastanza spesso da sapere che probabilmente aveva ragione.

Fece una smorfia, perché non riusciva a immaginare di non poter mangiare pomodori. O latticini. O… _wow_. Un sacco di roba. Glutine. Peperoni. Alcune cipolle. Fragole.

“E questo tizio ha il fegato di provare a mangiare fuori?”

“A quanto pare, ma non ne sembra molto contento. Sembra che sia stata un’idea del suo amico.”

“D’accordo. Beh, vai a chiedergli se latte di cocco, coriandolo, patate dolci e soia gli vanno bene. Sarei felice di fargli qualcosa partendo da zero, ma ci vorrà del tempo.”

Sfogliò le atre ordinazioni, assicurandosi che tutto stesse procedendo con il giusto tempo e aspettò il ritorno della cameriera.

“Ha detto che è più che felice di aspettare, sembrava piacevolmente sorpreso che lo chef fosse così accomodante, a dirla tutta. È carino. Proprio il tuo tipo…” ammiccò.

Dave alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mise a preparare questa nuova salsa, decidendo di usare quella di soia senza glutine dopo aver lavato per bene la padella per rimuovere ogni possibile traccia di glutine o latte. Forse stava usando fin troppa cautela, ma non sapeva quanto fossero serie le allergie di questo tizio, avrebbe potuto anche collassare e morirgli nel ristorante, e ciò non avrebbe avuto un bell’effetto sulla sua reputazione.

Quando fece consegnare il piatto, ne era soddisfatto: una crema di cocco leggermente speziata nella quale era posto il pancettone, guarnito con riccioli di carota e ciuffi di crescione, con un contorno di verdure primaverili al vapore. Sperava che il cliente ne fosse contento e provò a lanciare una veloce occhiata tra le porte mentre Rachel camminava verso un tavolo vicino all’ingresso. Non riuscì a vedere niente, così fece spallucce e si rimise a lavoro.

 

Kurt andò a casa aspettandosi gli inevitabili crampi allo stomaco. _Come minimo_. Se fossero stati solo quello, avrebbe potuto sopportarli: raggomitolarsi a letto con un bicchiere d’acqua e dell’antiacido e sperare che passassero in fretta. Se fosse arrivato qualcosa di _peggio_ , beh, non voleva davvero pensarci. Adorare il trono di porcellana da entrambe le aperture non aveva alcun _appeal_ , ragione per la quale evitava di mangiare fuori. _Di solito_. Poi però Blaine glielo aveva chiesto, l’aveva _supplicato_ , e lui non avrebbe detto di no al suo più vecchio amico.

Peccato che non avesse crampi. O altri disturbi in generale. La sua pelle non gli fece il dono neanche di un minuscolo sfogo e lui non poté evitare di esserne completamente deliziato.

Giorni dopo, si godeva ancora il ricordo del cibo: gli si era sciolto in bocca, la salsa cremosa che contrastava con la lieve amarezza del crescione, le verdure scottate alla perfezione. Beh, era da molto che non apprezzava così tanto un pasto _senza_ doverne sopportare le conseguenze il giorno successivo.

La cameriera era stata amichevole e disponibile, il che non capitava spesso quando diventava chiaro che lui era _uno di quei clienti_. Si era invece sentito il benvenuto e i suoi problemi erano stati presi seriamente. Aveva superato le sue aspettative, che erano state basse già dalla partenza. Ora… _ora_ voleva tornarci. Voleva scoprire se si fosse trattato solo di fortuna o se avesse appena trovato un posto in cui potesse mangiare, apprezzare il cibo e non ritrovarsi il corpo attanagliato da dolori e la pelle coperta di eruzioni per giorni e giorni.

Entrò, più presto rispetto a settimana scorsa; il locale era tranquillo e c’era la stessa cameriera dell’altra volta, che gli rivolse un ampio sorriso mentre gli si avvicinava.

“Ciao! Bentornato. Cerchi un tavolo?”

“Sì. Solo per me questa volta. Vedi, io… Mi è davvero piaciuto mangiare qui la volta scorsa e spero che al vostro chef non dispiaccia che sia tornato, ma continuo a pensare, a _sognare_ quel piatto da quando l’ho mangiato.”

“Non gli dispiacerà affatto. Gli piacciono le sfide. E comunque, è abituato a cucinare per me.” Non era sicuro di come interpretare quell’informazione, si limitò a sorridere un po’ forzatamente. “Sono vegana. Vivo con Dave. Lo chef.”

“Oh,” disse, annuendo e sorridendole comprensivo. “Io sono Kurt. Penso di star scivolando sulla china che mi porterà a diventare un cliente regolare.”

“Bene, Kurt, io sono Rachel. Preferisci il tavolo dell’altra volta o ne vuoi uno nuovo che ti accompagni nella tua scivolata?”

Lui rise e concordò che un tavolo più piccolo, inteso per una persona sola, sarebbe stato ideale e la seguì.

 

La settimana prima aveva fatto un _confit_ d’anatra glassata con arancia e zenzero, con verdure a foglia asiatiche appassite su una purea di patate dolci. Ne aveva deliberatamente messa una da parte, glassandola in modo leggermente diverso, sperando di poterci lavorare sopra. La settimana prima di quella aveva rifatto il secondo di pancettone, perché apparentemente aveva fatto una grandissima impressione la prima volta, o almeno Rachel gli aveva detto così, dimenando entusiasticamente le sopracciglia.

Dave aveva commentato brevemente di volergli preparare qualcosa di completamente nuovo, la prossima volta, sperando di avere campo libero. Non l’aveva detto con l’intenzione di farglielo _riferire_ , dannazione, ma quella l’aveva fatto e, diavolo, quella donna non sapeva tenere la bocca chiusa; sapeva quello che aveva fatto perché era tornata in cucina ridendo, con tanto di occhi chiusi, e gli aveva detto che settimana prossima avrebbe avuto capo libero _facendogli l’occhiolino_.

Aveva cercato di sbirciare in sala per intravederlo, perché quando Rachel gli diceva che un uomo era il suo tipo di solito aveva ragione. Non l’aveva mai portato nella direzione sbagliata, ma era piuttosto sicuro che andare in cerca di possibili interessi amorosi quando era a lavoro non fosse neanche lontanamente professionale, quindi ci provò soltanto una volta e tutto ciò che vide fu il retro della sua testa. Borbottò che Rachel avrebbe anche potuto farlo sedere rivolto verso la cucina e quella era scoppiata a ridere e gli aveva pizzicato una guancia.

Quindi, stasera era la quarta volta che cucinava per lui e ci aveva effettivamente pensato tutta settimana, creando qualcosa che non fosse neanche vagamente sul menù, al contrario delle altre pietanze. Aveva ordinato del salmone, poiché stava cominciando a ideare il menù estivo, ma faceva ancora freddo fuori e aveva bisogno che la cameriera andasse ad accertarsi di alcune cose.

“Ho bisogno di sapere se gli agrumi vanno bene.”

“Non ha avuto problemi con l’arancia, martedì scorso…”

“Sì, ma quella era dolce e poca. Quello che ho in mente avrà sia limone che _lime_. Con il pesce. Assicurati che possa mangiare il pesce!” le urlò dietro mentre le porte a vento si chiudevano dentro di lei. Il risotto al limone era già a metà strada e l’aveva fatto anche per la pausa di Rachel, poco prima del pienone serale – e gli piaceva che questo tizio venisse presto, che fosse per riguardo nei loro confronti o semplicemente perché era comodo così, lui lo apprezzava.

“Il pesce va bene. E anche gli agrumi, a meno che tu non abbia in mente di mandargli un limone intero su un piatto. Ed ecco qua, ti ho copiato la sua scheda delle allergie, così la potrai tenere a portata di mano.”

Prese la lista e guardò il nome annotato in cima nella calligrafia elaborata di Rachel: _Kurt_. Aveva un nome, adesso, e annuì con fare assente, non avendo davvero bisogno del foglio perché si ricordava quasi tutto dalla prima volta che era venuto, ma archiviò il nominativo in un angolo della mente.

“Gli sto facendo salmone in impanatura croccante su risotto al limone con micro verdure a foglia e _lime_ caramellato, spolverato con olio di avocado infuso con erba cipollina. Controlla che l’erba cipollina sia permessa, fa parte della stessa famiglia delle cipolle.”

Lei gli rivolse un saluto militare, mormorando scherzosa _‘sì, chef!’_ prima di uscire di nuovo, e lui sorrise. Adorava il suo lavoro.

 

Kurt camminava con calma tra i banchi del mercato – sapeva di cosa aveva bisogno e mangiare fuori gli aveva insegnato qualche nuovo modo di cucinare alcune delle verdure meno comprate che vedeva attorno a sé. Gli era piaciuto cucinare, prima che diventasse l’incombenza che era adesso, di dover leggere con cura l’etichetta di ogni ingrediente e sapere cosa poteva essere sostituito e cosa no. Si sentiva rinvigorito, dopo aver assaporato pietanze strepitose per le ultime quattro settimane, e il martedì era diventato il suo giorno preferito.

Di domenica veniva qui e comprava frutta e verdura per la settimana. Non era pratico, ma ci aveva trovato i prodotti più freschi e ci veniva da quasi due anni, tanto che tutti i venditori lo conoscevano, chiamandolo per nome per salutarlo, e gli piaceva l’atmosfera quasi festiva che la nuova stagione stava portando. Sebbene non potesse mangiare molti dei cibi presenti, poteva ancora godersi i profumi e alcuni dei proprietari dei banchi sembravano considerarlo una sfida personale. Sapeva di poter prendere _feta_ di latte di capra e _camembert_ , adesso, insieme ad altre conserve fatte in casa e dolci eccezionali.

Venire qui era la sua ricompensa settimanale, era come tornare a casa, ma il martedì sera aveva preso il suo posto in solo quattro settimane e si chiese se Blaine ne avesse avuto la più pallida idea, quando l’aveva implorato perché andassero a provare l’ _Ambrosia_. Era così felice adesso di aver ceduto e acconsentito. Salutò con la mano Michelle, voltandosi verso la bancarella dove avrebbe potuto comprare una pagnotta senza glutine quando sentì un appiccicume scivoloso e gelido sulle dita e fece una smorfia, guardando prima la propria mano, poi il cono di gelato distrutto e infine il volto sorpreso di un uomo che aveva l’impressione di essere più di un tantino triste che il suo gelato stesse gocciolando dalle dita di uno sconosciuto e si fosse spiaccicato sulla sua camicia.

“Era uno yogurt gelato davvero molto buono…”

“Mi dispiace così tanto, lasci che gliene compri un altro! L’ha preso da Leigh?”

“Ehm, non c’è problema. _Davvero_. Era già il secondo round, non riuscivo a scegliere tra i miei due gusti preferiti.”

“No, insisto. Almeno un buono per la prossima volta che verrà qui. Mi lasci solo andare a lavarmi la mano-”

“Mi offrirei di leccarlo via, ma sarebbe un tantino impertinente. Wow. Ignorami. È stato davvero inappropriato da dire! Scusami.”

Kurt si lasciò sfuggire uno scoppio di risate, perché era da tempo che non riceveva un’ _avance_ mista a scuse. Anzi, non pensava di aver mai incontrato un uomo che offrisse quel particolare mix e gli fece l’occhiolino, divertito ed eccitato insieme. Non capitava da tempo.

“Se non fosse tremendamente inappropriato, te lo lascerei fare.”

Ottenne una risata sorpresa come risposta e non gli sfuggì la scintilla d’interesse negli occhi nocciola mentre tornava da Michelle, dato che aveva l’acqua corrente, e si sciacquò velocemente le mani. Si sentiva un po’ accaldato, perché aveva detto quelle cose seriamente ed era fuori allenamento nel campo del flirt e simili, perché ne era passato di tempo, ma aveva una bella sensazione. E nonostante le sue proteste iniziali, l’altro non le menzionò di nuovo. Kurt si asciugò i palmi sui jeans e si voltò, sorridendo e indicando il camioncino di gelati e sorbetti di Leigh, vicino all’entrata del mercato.

“Il mio nome è Kurt. E mi dispiace davvero per il tuo yogurt gelato. E la tua camicia.” Che l’altro aveva tolto, infilandosela nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, rivelando una maglietta nera che si tendeva su un petto ampio e attorno a delle braccia muscolose, e lui deglutì, mentre tutto d’un tratto gli veniva l’acquolina in bocca.

“Non c’è problema. Davvero. Io sono David. Dave. Allora… vieni qui spesso?” E rise di nuovo, perché doveva essere la frase di rimorchio più vecchia del mondo, assumendo un’espressione un po’ imbarazzata ma non troppo contrita.

“Ogni domenica. Tu?”

“Prima volta. La mia coinquilina mi ha obbligato a venire, stava andando in estasi al banco del gelato, a essere sinceri. A quanto pare fanno dell’ottimo gelato a base di soia.”

“Sì, è vero. Ma non ho mai assaggiato il loro equivalente con latte bovino. Sono allergico.”

Quello fece fermare Dave, al che lui fece un passo di lato, contento di essere in un posto così affollato se il tizio si rivelava essere un serial killer, e il modo in cui stava sorridendo, come se avesse appena avuto chissà che folgorante rivelazione…

“Wow. È… è una coincidenza troppo assurda! Credo di aver cucinato per te. Sono il capocuoco all’ _Ambrosia_.”

 

L’espressione di piacevole sorpresa alle sue parole fece sorridere Dave ancora di più. Rachel aveva ragione. Era _proprio_ il suo tipo.

“Oh. Beh, allora spero che Rachel ti passi i miei complimenti. Sono un grande fan…” e lasciò la frase in sospeso, alla quale lui aggiunse _della tua cucina_ , ma sapeva anche che con il suo tono civettuolo avrebbe potuto concluderla come più gli piaceva. Il suo lavoro non si prestava esattamente a conoscere nuove persone, quindi era raro che riuscisse a incontrare qualcuno che lo interessasse in ogni modo possibile. E anche di più, perché _diamine_ se Kurt gli interessava. Si sarebbe sentito in colpa per lo sguardo intenso che gli stava rivolgendo, ma riusciva a sentirlo venire ricambiato dieci volte tanto e, cazzo, quanto era felice che l’amica non fosse nelle vicinanze perché avrebbe fatto battutine su come avessero potuto tagliare la tensione sessuale con un coltello e…

“Non ha riferito niente, a dire la verità. Non passa mai dei complimenti, soprattutto non a me. Pensa che il mio ego sia abbastanza grande quando si tratta di abilità culinarie…”

“Oh, sono certo che sia abbastanza grande.”

Dave rise forte, scuotendo la testa ma non distogliendo lo sguardo del viso dell’altro. Il commento gli era stato lanciato come una sfida, con gli occhi che brillavano di divertimento e attrazione, e poteva solo ipotizzare che si stesse vendicando per la sua offerta di leccargli le dita. Poteva solo incolpare il suo filtro cervello-bocca che a quanto pareva scompariva quando si trovava davanti… _Kurt_. Non era mai così diretto a meno che non avesse bevuto un paio di bicchieri di vino, tranne che con lui. Fortunatamente gli stava rispondendo a tono.

“Non ho ancora avuto alcuna lamentela dai miei avventori.”

“Oh, è così che li chiami?”

“Beh, _certo_ , è un pasto che deve essere assaporato. Sei della mia stessa opinione, vero?”

“ _Certamente_.”

Si fissarono e Dave riusciva a _sentire_ l’energia sessuale vibrare tra di loro come una corda di chitarra fin troppo tesa – non aveva mai voluto così tanto allungare una mano e toccare qualcuno, prima. Per quanto ne sapeva non c’era nulla a impedirglielo, tranne…

“Posso baciarti?”

“Non saprei. Puoi?”

Roteò gli occhi e sbuffò una risata.

“Ho mangiato yogurt alla fragola. Quanto sono gravi le tue allergie?”

“Non così gravi…”

E venne baciato, labbra calde e asciutte sulle proprie, più fredde, e non riusciva a credere di stare baciando un uomo che aveva appena incontrato. Lasciò che le mani si posassero sui suoi fianchi snelli, avvicinandolo a sé, sentì l’accenno della barba strofinare contro della pelle molto più liscia, poi una mano che scivolò in basso e gli afferrò il sedere, al che Dave sorrise nel bacio, non resistendo e mordicchiandolo un po’ prima di allontanarsi, riluttante. Il bel mezzo di un mercato non era il posto adatto a una pomiciata esplorativa con un tizio che a malapena conosceva.

“Martedì. Ti vedrò martedì. Puoi aspettare fino alla fine del mio turno?”

Quello annuì, leccandosi le labbra, e Dave si chiese se riuscisse a sentire il sapore di fragole.

“Non vedo l’ora. È il mio giorno preferito.”

“Bene, potrai comprarmi il dessert.”

“Di certo mi occuperò del dolce, ma non so se ‘comprare’ sia la parola giusta.”

Il suo sguardo era pieno di promesse e lui deglutì.

“E io non vedo l’ora di assaggiarlo.”

 

Kurt non era _ansioso_ , ma non avrebbe neanche detto di essere completamente calmo e padrone di sé. Era martedì ed era tornato a casa a cambiarsi prima di andare all’ _Ambrosia_. Non lo faceva normalmente, ma oggi non era un giorno normale. Non sapeva cosa l’avesse posseduto domenica, a parte l’intensa attrazione che non aveva davvero provato da… beh, da quando era stato un adolescente e non sapeva controllare gli ormoni. Dopo aver salutato David, aveva pensato per un breve periodo di tempo che forse aveva solo rimandato da troppo tempo una forma di scarico sessuale che non fosse con il signor Palmo e i suoi cinque figli. Ma anche dopo un incontro particolarmente esaustivo nella doccia con questi ultimi e il suo vibratore preferito, aveva ancora avuto i brividi al pensiero delle mani di Dave su di lui.

Controllò sommariamente l’appartamento, era in ordine e pulito e aveva fatto incetta di certi prodotti di prima necessità di cui non aveva avuto bisogno per fin troppo tempo. Erano _scaduti_. I profilattici che si era ficcato nel portafogli quando era un teenager non avevano neanche avuto quella dubbia pretesa di fama. Aveva avuto _da fare_. L’ultima volta che aveva comprato preservativi era stato discretamente ottimista. Questa volta era piuttosto sicuro che non ci fosse alcuna ombra di ottimismo, sembrava molto più una certezza, una _promessa_. Per entrambi. Era piuttosto fiducioso che il comportamento dell’altro fosse stato insolito quanto il suo, almeno da quello a cui aveva accennato Rachel. Quello era il solo indizio minimamente rassicurante che forse aveva lo stesso effetto su Dave. Si sperava.

Lasciando la luce di fianco al letto accesa al minimo, si tastò le tasche, chiedendosi se si dovesse portare dietro qualcosa. Non aveva idea di quando Dave avrebbe finito, ma immaginò che dovesse essere tardi. Stava leggendo un libro sul _Tablet_ , come anche un articolo di giornale, ma aveva sempre pensato che le persone che sedevano da sole a leggere in un ristorante avessero un’aria terribilmente sola e sbuffò. Meglio sembrare solo che annoiarsi per ore e ore. Si sarebbe dovuto portare una borsa, però, e avrebbe preferito avere le mani libere – e le immagini spinte proposte dalla sua mente furono istantanee e incredibilmente eccitanti. La prese comunque, dicendo al corpo traditore che poteva _aspettare_.

Un po’ più tardi del solito, tenne la porta aperta per una coppia che stava già uscendo e il sorriso che vide sul volto di Rachel fu lusinghiero. Era bello avere qualcuno così felice di vederlo.

“Kurt! Pensavo che ci avresti dato buca stanotte quando non ti ho visto arrivare alle sei.”

Non c’era niente nella sua voce che sembrava indicare che sapesse dell’incontro tra lui e Dave, che avevano dei piani per stanotte, quindi si sedette e ordinò un bicchiere di vino. Era qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto, qui, tanto che gli occhi di lei si allargarono leggermente e lui fece spallucce, dicendo di sentirsi un po’ avventuroso, stanotte. Era un eufemismo, ma non ottenne altro che un altro sorriso e ciò confermò che il Dave non le aveva detto niente e avvertì il primo tarlo del dubbio mettersi al lavoro. Perché non gliel’aveva detto?

“Beh, sono felice che tu sia qui. Dave mi ha chiesto se eri arrivato ogni volta che sono entrata in cucina. Ha un altro piatto per te che vuole provare.”

Si morse un labbro per trattenere un sorriso al ricordo di quello che aveva detto a proposito di un pasto che andava assaporato e forse aveva avuto paura che non si presentasse, per qualche motivo.

“Non vedo l’ora di assaggiarlo,” affermò vivacemente.

Lei ricambiò il sorriso e tornò a lavorare, fermandosi abbastanza di frequente al suo tavolo per controllare la sua acqua e riempirgli il calice di vino, prima di portargli una pietanza dall’aspetto straordinario.

“È petto di pollo nutrito a grano turco, avvolto in pancetta striata, ripieno di ceci schiacciate, olive ed erbette fresche,” spiegò, posandogli davanti il piatto. C’era anche un contorno di verdure appena saltate e gli venne l’acquolina in bocca al profumo.

La ringraziò e cominciò a mangiare, adorando la croccantezza salata dalla pancetta abbinata alla tenerezza del pollo, equilibrate dal contrasto del ripieno friabile e pungente. Svuotò il piatto, che come al solito sembrava essere stato leccato metodicamente. La cameriera tornò e lo prese e, ora che sapeva che i suoi complimenti non stavano raggiungendo la cucina, provò qualcosa di nuovo, sperando che Dave non la prendesse sul personale.

“Digli che deve essere migliorato.”

“Oh, glielo dirò eccome,” rispose, apparentemente deliziata dalle sue parole.

Sorrise e si riappoggiò allo schienale, in attesa, estraendo il _Tablet_ e chiedendosi quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

 

“A quanto pare ha bisogno di miglioramenti.”

“Cosa?” Voltò di scatto la testa verso di lei, distratto dall’impiattamento.

“Kurt. Dice che è da migliorare.”

Aprì la bocca per obiettare, perché il pollo era _delizioso_ , ma poi annuì, abbassando il capo per nascondere un ghigno. Non le aveva detto di averlo incontrato domenica e non era un idiota: aveva già sentito parlare del mercato, aveva voluto andarci fin da quando gliene avevano accennato, ma finalmente, dopo che Rachel lo aveva tormentato per due settimane, aveva deciso di darsi una mossa. Gli era piaciuto, ovviamente. Ancora di più dopo aver incontrato Kurt; gli venne l’acquolina in bocca e fu attraversato dai brividi al solo pensiero di lui. Se non fosse stato per il fatto di essere stato completamente sobrio, sia adesso che domenica, avrebbe pensato di averci provato da ubriaco; una cosa che non faceva da anni, soprattutto a causa della mancanza di tempo ed energia piuttosto che di voglia, ma aveva sempre preferito… gli appuntamenti. Diventare capocuoco l’aveva anche reso incredibilmente antisociale.

Tirò fuori il _coulis_ di frutti di bosco che aveva fatto appositamente quella mattina – senza fragole, ovviamente – passandolo al setaccio per eliminare la polpa e i semi. Poi c’era la mousse di cioccolato fondente che non gli era propriamente riuscita, cercando di usare la soia. Non sapeva a quale parte dei latticini fosse allergico, quindi non aveva usato il latte senza lattosio per precauzione. A ogni modo, era ancora peccaminosamente ricca e collosa, quindi ne mise una cucchiaiata su un piatto nuovo con molta attenzione.

“Che stai facendo? Tu non fai dessert,” obiettò, dando un’occhiata alla postazione di Mike, intento a torcere del mou soffiato per fare delle spirali colorate e fare schegge di zucchero a bolle per le decorazioni. Mike sorrise vedendolo scrollare le spalle, perché gli aveva chiesto la stessa cosa quel mattino, quando stava passando al setaccio la salsa di frutta, e aveva avuto la _vera_ risposta.

“Mi sto assicurando che esca di qui da cliente soddisfatto,” affermò invece; non c’era nulla che la seccasse di più che essere tenuta all’oscuro di qualcosa, così ricambiò il sorriso di Mike. Lei passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro e Dave sapeva che era a un soffio da mettersi le mani sui fianchi e tamburellare un piede, fissandolo. Fu letteralmente salvato dal campanello del servizio suonato da Santana, che aveva finito d’impiattare. Rachel sbuffò, assottigliando gli occhi mentre lui faceva spallucce, tornando a sbucciare una mela.

Di certo non era il dolce più ponderato o creativo che avesse fatto, ma si sarebbe fatto perdonare. Sperava. Prendendo una delle spirali rosso vivo di mou e schegge di zucchero blu dalla postazione dell’amico, le mise a portata di mano, e prese dal freezer il piccolo contenitore che aveva comprato domenica. Quindi posò il palmo sul campanello, facendo cenno alle altre due cameriere di lasciare stare, aspettando apposta la coinquilina, e si mise a disporre un po’ del gelato di soia alla vaniglia nel piatto, prima di disporvi sopra la spirale e lo zucchero. Aveva un bell’aspetto e glielo porse, soddisfatto.

“Digli che gli è offerto dallo chef.”

Rachel si accigliò e indicò con un dito dalla manicure perfetta il barattolo di gelato.

“Dove l’hai preso, quello?”

“Al mercato che mi hai raccomandato.”

“E non me ne hai portato a casa neanche un po’?”

“Per farlo scomparire prima di stasera? Non credo proprio.”

“Stasera? Cosa c’è di speciale stasera?”

“Ho un appuntamento. Ora glielo puoi portare, per favore, prima che si sciolga?”

“Agli ordini, agli ordini! Ma mi dirai tutto del tuo appuntamento!”

Lui sorrise e guardò Mike, Noah e Santana. Sapevano tutti dei suoi piani per stanotte e che erano con Kurt: lo stava aspettando al di là delle porte. Aveva dovuto dire loro che aveva intenzione di uscire prima del solito, lasciando in carica la sous-chef. Avrebbe aspettato che il servizio principale fosse terminato, cosa alla quale non mancava molto, ormai. Si gettò di nuovo nel lavoro, sapendo che il tempo sarebbe volato, così facendo, e avere un’aria occupata avrebbe evitato che Rachel gli facesse troppe domande. La volta successiva che controllò l’orologio sussultò, perché erano quasi le nove e di martedì ciò significava che non c’era più bisogno di lui, quindi si slegò il grembiule, lanciando un’occhiata a Santana, la quale stava pulendo la griglia.

“La cucina è tutta tua.”

Quella assunse un’espressione deliziata e lui andò sul retro, nello spogliatoio dello staff. Aveva preparato la borsa con più attenzione del normale: c’era sempre un cambio dell’uniforme bianca, ma questa volta aveva messo il necessario per passare la notte fuori. S’infilò i suoi vestiti normali, jeans e una maglietta. Avrebbe davvero voluto che ci fossero le docce qui, perché si sentiva accaldato, sudato e ricoperto da un leggero strato oleoso: non l’ideale quando si stava cercando di fare buona impressione. Uscì dalla porta laterale, lasciando il borsone nello spogliatoio, ed entrò nella sala dall’ingresso principale. Era _strano_. Rachel sussultò quando lo vide, corrugando la fronte quando la salutò con la mano e si diresse direttamente verso il tavolo di Kurt, sedendosi e ricambiando il lento sorriso che lo accolse.

“Pensavo di essere io l’incaricato del dessert.”

“Infatti. Io non ne ho mangiato.”

Le iridi chiare s’illuminarono, ilari e piene di promesse, e _cazzo_ , quanto gli piaceva.

“Pensavo tu avessi un appuntamento.” _Dannata Rachel_. Sorrise a mo’ di scuse all’altro, che aveva un’espressione divertita, e si voltò verso di lei.

“È così. E tu lo stai interrompendo.”

Lei passò lo sguardo tra loro due, indecisa tra un evidente entusiasmo e il fastidio di non averlo saputo e Dave voleva solo che se ne andasse. _Presto_. Quella annuì in modo definitivo e li lasciò da soli, per fortuna, ma non prima di aver preso il suo piatto, che fu felice di vedere fosse vuoto.

Si osservarono per un po’; aveva davvero voglia di sporgersi in avanti e baciarlo. E di fare anche di più. Ma entrambe le cose erano leggermente poco professionali, nel bel mezzo del luogo in cui lavorava – era disposto a rischiare, però. “Allora, vuoi uscire di qui?”

“Oh sì. Credo di doverti un dessert,” ribatté Kurt con un sopracciglio inarcato – e lui non era un idiota, quello che c’era tra loro era tutto e niente allo stesso tempo e, mentre voleva davvero farlo sviluppare perché diventasse _qualcosa_ , al momento non gli importava molto come sarebbe andata.

“Da te o da me? Ricorda che io abito con Rachel e a meno che tu non voglia fare colazione con lei domani…”

“Da me. Sicuramente da me.”

“Okay. Andiamo, allora.”

 

Sentì innegabilmente delle farfalle svolazzargli nello stomaco quando aprì la porta dell’appartamento, con le mani che tremavano impercettibilmente mentre si rimetteva le chiavi in tasca e appendeva la giacca. Non capiva perché fosse nervoso _adesso_ , quando aveva già messo in chiaro cosa voleva. E Dave lo era stato altrettanto. Non c’era alcun timore di essere rifiutato, alcun eventuale malinteso, solo… _questo_. Eccetto che Kurt di solito non lo faceva. Era sempre stato in una relazione, prima di fare sesso, ma _cazzo_ : lo voleva davvero, in questo momento. L’aveva voluto da domenica, quando l’altro era stato così meravigliosamente provocante e divertente ed _eccitante_ … Avvertì delle mani posarsi sulla sua vita e si lasciò andare leggermente all’indietro, sentendo il solido calore del suo petto e rilassandovisi contro.

“Tutto bene?”

“Sì, è solo… non è una cosa che faccio, di norma.”

Ci fu una pausa; poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle scoperta del collo e si spinse contro di lui, solo nel caso che si mettesse in testa che avesse cambiato idea, a causa di quello cha aveva detto.

“Ehm, beh, neanch’io… Non lo faccio da molto.”

Non sapeva bene come interpretare quella frase, ma le labbra che sentì premere sulla propria nuca gli fecero inclinare la testa, dandogli più agio ed emettendo un basso _‘hmm’_ d’incoraggiamento. I palmi si spostarono sui fianchi, esercitando una pressione leggermente superiore, e Kurt si voltò, assecondandola, finché non ebbe Dave di fronte a sé; guardò nei caldi occhi nocciola e non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il dolce sorriso.

“Non siamo obbligati a fare niente…”

Lo fissò, sapendo che la propria occhiata stesse chiaramente comunicando che _qualcosa_ sarebbe di certo accaduto. Aveva una mezza erezione da quando Rachel gli aveva portato il piatto principale, cuocendo a fuoco lento fino a ora per la trepidazione, e non avrebbe ammesso che non proseguissero a fare qualsiasi cosa avessero deciso di fare. Stava pensando troppo, quindi si sporse in avanti, portando una mano ad avvolgergli la nuca e unendo le loro bocche in un bacio. Sentì le sue dita muoversi con più decisione verso il basso, poi si ritrovò premuto contro il suo corpo, con gli inguini a ridosso l’uno dell’altro, e notò con piacere che anche Dave fosse altrettanto interessato.

Stavano spingendo il bacino contro quello dell’altro, mentre le lingue scivolavano senza pudore da una bocca aperta all’altra. Sentì all’improvviso un piacevole formicolio in tutto il corpo e si lasciò scappare un piccolo suono soddisfatto, spingendosi più vicino alle mani, al corpo, alle labbra che stavano cercando di toccare ogni parte di lui. Non aveva alcuna remora a riguardo e cominciò a strattonare verso l’alto la propria camicia, volendosela togliere, via, via! _Adesso_. Finì per scostarsi da Dave, semplicemente per riuscire a spogliarsi, e la velocità con cui le sue mani tornarono sulla pelle nuda fu meravigliosa. Quello ne aveva approfittato per togliersi la maglietta, cosa per la quale Kurt era combattuto. Avrebbe voluto sfilargliela lui o almeno guardarlo mentre lo faceva… ma ora c’era una distesa di pelle color miele ricoperta da una discreta quantità di peluria davanti a lui e si leccò le labbra, deglutendo per via della bocca improvvisamente asciutta.

“Volevi farlo nell’atrio o hai una camera da letto?”

Oddio. Era assolutamente umiliante essere così disperato da non riuscire ad allontanarsi neanche dall’uscio; poi però si ricordò che era stato _l’altro_ a non riuscire a trattenersi dal mettergli le mani addosso e sorrise lentamente, agganciando un dito in un passante dei suoi jeans, annuendo. Cercò di non interrompere il contatto visivo ma fallì miseramente, sbirciandogli le labbra, il petto nudo e la pelle leggermente più chiara che rivelò allontanando la stoffa dei pantaloni dal suo corpo.

“Ehi, attento.” Dave lo fece voltare e si accorse di essere sulla traiettoria del tavolino in salotto.

“Mmm. Sono un tantino distratto.”

“Già. Forza… dimmi dove andare.”

Si aspettava quasi di essere preso in braccio e sbuffò una risata alla propria fervida immaginazione, borbottando invece qualcosa sull’essere impaziente, malgrado non sapesse bene a chi si stesse riferendo tra loro due. Ciò comunque non gl’impedì di dare indicazioni, seguendo il suo ospite nel proprio appartamento. Era tremendamente felice di aver messo in ordine, ora, non che di solito ci fosse casino, ma aveva l’impressione che Dave si potesse mettere a giudicare tutto quello che vedeva. Si sbagliava, però, completamente: era completamente concentrato su Kurt e lui non poté trattenere un lungo respiro, quando se ne accorse, perché era passato un po’ di tempo da quando aveva avuto l’attenzione totale di una persona che trovava altrettanto irresistibile.

“Vediamo se sei tanto bello senza abiti quanto lo sei da vestito, hmm?”

Delle dita cominciarono ad abbassargli la cerniera e le sue si affrettarono a occuparsi di quella di Dave. Poteva essersi perso l’opportunità di togliergli la camicia, ma _questa volta_ non sarebbe rimasto indietro.

 

Pensava ogni parola che aveva detto, benché sembrassero sdolcinate. Kurt era uno degli uomini più attraenti che avesse visto da molto tempo e, sebbene non avesse idea se fosse diventato pazzo o che, propendeva per il no. Sapeva che Kurt avesse un buon senso dell’umorismo perlomeno – e aveva avuto relazioni basandosi su meno. Non che ne avesse avute molte, ma sospettava di essere andato a letto con più uomini di lui, a giudicare dal modo in cui aveva balbettato di non essere solito comportarsi così. Dubitava anche che avesse avuto per coinquilini apprendisti barman che lo usavano per testare i loro intrugli alcolici prima di uscire e andare per locali. Non si vergognava affatto del proprio passato sessuale, era sempre stato attento, ma era anche stato sincero quando aveva detto di non averlo fatto da tempo.

Spinse giù i pantaloni di Kurt, posò un palmo su una delle sue natiche e premette l’erezione contro la linea solida del suo fianco. Il movimento intrappolò la mano candida tra di loro, intenta ad avvicinarsi all’orlo dei suoi boxer attillati, dato che i jeans erano già ammucchiati attorno alle sue caviglie – e intanto che si ricordava, si sfilò le scarpe da ginnastica con i talloni. Non erano esattamente di classe, ma quando si stava in piedi tutto il giorno su un pavimento che diventava man mano sempre più scivoloso, erano le calzature più sicure.

Abbassando la testa, succhiò e leccò la pelle tra la sua spalla e il collo, ora scoperta, e tutto ciò che sentiva era un sapore di _pulito_. Il che significava che si era fatto una doccia nelle ultime ore. Ciò lo fece sentire un po’ più insicuro riguardo al proprio stato, dopo la frenetica preparazione delle cene, ma gli diede anche un piccolo brivido d’eccitazione sapere che all’altro importasse abbastanza dell’incontro da lavarsi appositamente. Benché non avesse idea di che lavoro facesse… forse aveva sempre quel sapore. Posò piccoli baci, morsetti e suzioni l’uno dopo l’altro sul suo torace, verso il basso, godendosi l’ansito – “Oh, cazzo!” – che espirò inclinando all’indietro la testa e spingendo il bacino in avanti.

Si liberò con un calcio di jeans e scarpe, quindi si abbassò sulle ginocchia, continuando a massaggiargli una natica da sopra il tessuto elastico dell’intimo – _sì_ , sapeva di pulito anche quaggiù, malgrado il sentore muschiato e il calore; passò il naso lungo il suo membro eretto, inspirando profondamente. Il suo senso dell’olfatto era sempre amplificato – era parte del lavoro di chef – ed era abituato a esplorare una consistenza con la lingua: la passò sul tessuto, che gli ricordò della finissima carta vetrata. Si fermò un attimo e sollevò lo sguardo, trovando Kurt a osservarlo attentamente, con il petto che si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente.

Voleva chiedergli se avesse obiezioni, ma sperava che glielo dicesse lui, se così fosse. Aveva visto il calice vuoto sul tavolo e non sapeva quante volte fosse stato riempito. Dave era sobrio e ne era felice perché non voleva che ci fosse niente a sfocare i ricordi di quello che stava facendo adesso. Infilò le dita nell’orlo dell’intimo e lo fece scivolare giù, portando anche i pantaloni – che erano _molto_ più belli dei suoi jeans. Leccò lentamente il suo pene, verso l’alto, assaporando la liscia morbidezza setosa della pelle, il calore e il tepore, mentre la goccia a metà tra salato e amaro dei liquidi pre-orgasmici gli esplose sulla lingua e gli fece impazzire le papille gustative: la bocca si riempì di saliva.

Delle dita si strinsero ai suoi capelli mentre Kurt si teneva in equilibrio su una gamba sola, permettendogli di sfilargli scarpe e calzoni e di gettarli da qualche parte di fianco a sé, come aveva fatto prima. Lo voleva completamente nudo, gli avrebbe dato altrettanto una volta che avesse avuto un primo assaggio come si doveva. Non aveva intenzione di andare di fretta, non quando era passato così tanto dall’ultima volta e non quando ci aveva pensato fin da domenica. Nessuno cercava di mettergliene, però: le dita tra i suoi capelli non lo stavano guidando da nessuna parte, erano semplicemente _lì_. Si leccò le labbra, usando la saliva che si era accumulata per inumidirsi tutta la bocca. Usando un tocco leggero, sostenne il pene dell’altro e spinse le labbra serrate ad avvilupparne il glande, creando più suzione possibile.

_Allora_ la stretta sulle sue ciocche aumentò e lo sentì imprecare creativamente. Avrebbe sorriso o detto qualcosa, invece si concentrò sul movimento fluido, il contrasto di consistenza dei tessuti, l’odore. Domenica non aveva inteso a pieno la metafora sul cibo e il sesso, ma _in effetti_ li considerava molto simili tra loro. Di certo li apprezzava allo stesso modo. Beh, quasi. Riportò la mano al gluteo sodo, mentre l’altra gli cingeva il fianco, passando il pollice sulla pelle tesa dell’addome e cominciando il moto istintivo della testa, su e giù. Non voleva destreggiarsi con leccate e manovre speciali, con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe avuto dell’altro tempo per scoprire esattamente come far perdere la testa a Kurt. A giudicare dai suoni che emetteva, smorzati dai battiti del sangue che gli riempivano le orecchie, stava avendo un discreto successo, mentre il corpo longilineo spingeva in avanti per quanto lui glielo permettesse.

La fitta alla mandibola gli ricordò di quanto fosse fuori allenamento, ma la ignorò: fece invece attenzione alla carezza di pelle morbidissima sul palato, al sapore di liquidi pre-orgasmici sulla lingua, ai suoni che stava facendo l’altro, all’odore della loro eccitazione combinata e alla vista di Kurt, che osservava lui e il pene che gli entrava e usciva di bocca.

 

O era passato troppo tempo o in qualche modo si era ritrovato con un _dio_ della fellatio. Dovevano pur esistere, no? Sapeva logicamente che si trattasse di una combinazione di fattori, ma gli sembrava che fosse la prima volta, tutti i nervi bruciavano per la novità, insieme a una sana dose di paura di venire troppo presto e mettersi in imbarazzo. Era alquanto sicuro che _non_ sarebbe successo, ma una piccola parte della sensazione all’addome era di certo nervosismo. Non voleva rovinare tutto. Buttò all’indietro la testa, stringendo forte gli occhi per evitare di guardare l’altro all’opera, perché era un po’ un sovraccarico sensoriale: il calore bollente, stretto e umido attorno alla sua erezione, il modo in cui scivolava avanti e indietro, le dita premute sui suoi fianchi, gli sporadici graffi lasciati dall’accenno di barba sulla parte interna delle cosce e il suono eccitante di carne su carne, unito a quello che poteva essere un continuo mormorio soddisfatto proveniente da Dave.

Gli occhi chiusi non lo aiutavano, l’immagine della testa che saliva e scendeva era marchiata a fuoco nella sua mente. Li riaprì, percorrendo con lo sguardo la lunghezza del proprio corpo fino a incontrare delle intense iridi nocciola che lo osservavano e si leccò le labbra, venendo attraversato da un brivido piacevole e tremando leggermente. Sentì le dita di Dave stringerlo con più forza e non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo suono deluso quando la sua bocca si allontanò. Voleva che tornasse, rivoleva il suo calore, ma al suo posto sentì una grande mano avvolgergli il pene, e per ora gli andava bene. Dave si alzò in piedi, e Kurt non sapeva se avesse fatto strofinare apposta l’erezione contro la sua gamba o se fosse stato un caso, ma era stato _fantastico_ sapere di aver avuto quell’effetto su di lui.

Dave strofinò il naso contro la curva del suo collo, leccandolo brevemente con un accenno di denti.

“Fuori allenamento…” mormorò con voce roca, sfiorandogli il lobo con i denti. Quindi procedette a leccare e suggergli il collo, mentre il palmo sulla sua erezione si stava muovendo più veloce, più deciso. “Riesci a venire così?”

“Sì. Sì. Non c’è dubbio,” rispose Kurt – e, porca puttana, se questo era essere fuori allenamento, allora voleva _davvero_ vedere come sarebbe stato con un po’ di pratica. Cazzo, voleva che facesse pratica su di lui! Quotidianamente. Più volte al giorno, perfino. L’altro mormorò che fosse fattibile e lui si rese conto di averlo detto, non pensato: il suo filtro cervello-bocca non sembrava funzionare con Dave. Ma non ne poteva essere troppo turbato, perché ciò l’aveva portato _qui_ , con le dita ancora strette saldamente ai suoi capelli. C’era una mano sulla sua erezione, una sulla sua natica e riusciva a sentire il pene dell’altro premere, caldo ed eretto, contro la pelle sensibile del fianco.

Venne attraversato da una scarica di panico. _Cazzo_. L’erezione di _Dave_. Dio, era un idiota. Un idiota ingrato ed egoista. All’improvviso non voleva altro che passare i palmi lungo il suo corpo, circondare il suo pene e sentire il peso dei suoi testicoli nella mano. Voleva _toccare_. Quello non sembrava incline a lasciarglielo fare, però, tra l’angolazione del corpo e il fatto che le sue braccia e mani lo stessero bloccando, quindi dovette accontentarsi di infilare le dita nella peluria sul suo petto. Sarebbe anche stato più frustrato, ma non riusciva a evitare di farsi distrarre un tantino dal movimento sul suo pene, che lo portava sempre più vicino all’apice. Sentì le dita graffiare la pelle di Dave, sia sul suo petto che sulla testa; aveva cominciato a tremare e riuscì ad ansimare un tremolante: _‘cazzo, vicino, ti prego’_ che non fece altro che incoraggiare Dave, accelerando i movimenti della mano. E venne, tutto attorno un bianco accecante, i muscoli che sembrarono tendersi e rilassarsi contemporaneamente, e riuscì a sentire il respiro unirsi ai bruschi ansiti dell’altro.

Non ebbe una possibilità di prendere fiato prima di essere baciato, con la bocca aperta come un chiaro invito, e rispose a tono, facendo scivolare la lingua su denti duri e carne calda. Quindi venne spinto, guidato a indietreggiare – e, Dio, non erano neanche riusciti ad arrivare al letto, benché perlomeno potessero dire di essere arrivati in camera. _Per un soffio_. Dave scostò lenzuola e copriletto mentre lui guardava, con il battito cardiaco che rallentava gradualmente, ma la pelle che formicolava, sapendo che la notte fosse appena cominciata.

 

Passò le mani lungo il fisico di Kurt, sperando che la sensazione fosse in egual misura rilassante ed eccitante. Non intendeva tirarla per le lunghe, ma non aveva assolutamente nulla in contrario con la direzione che aveva preso l’incontro. Aveva sempre apprezzato il viaggio quanto l’arrivo a destinazione. Lo seguì quando si reclinò, lasciando poco spazio tra di loro, riuscendo a sentire il calore condiviso e la rigidità del proprio pene. La loro pelle era tinta di una sfumatura color miele nella luce tenue: tutto sembrava caldo e monocromatico. Sentendo una pressione sulla coscia, si sollevò un po’ e gli diede spazio per muoversi, inspirando bruscamente alla vista delle sue gambe che si allargavano, lasciandone solo una tra quelle di Dave. Sentì la mano pallida chiudersi finalmente su di lui, gemendo all’improvviso contatto e alla frizione dopo aver aspettato tanto. Non aveva obiezioni, qualunque cosa volesse fare Kurt: lui avrebbe agito di conseguenza. Spinse in avanti, nella sua presa, poggiandosi sulle braccia tese, sebbene l’angolazione non fosse proprio comoda e non fosse _abbastanza_.

Lasciò una scia di baci sulla clavicola, assaporando la punta di sudore che ora era presente, insieme alla lieve amarezza dello sperma dove aveva lasciato una traccia con le dita, avendole pulite frettolosamente. La mano dell’altro sembrava piuttosto determinata, contorcendosi per essere più comodo mentre lo massaggiava, muovendosi per adattarsi. Dave gli sfiorò con tocco leggerissimo il pene ammorbiditosi, chiedendosi se si sarebbe riempito di nuovo. Le dita che gli stavano stringendo la parte alta del braccio scomparvero improvvisamente, e guardò quella mano raggiungere con fatica il comodino, aprendo il cassetto. Deglutì quando vide i preservativi e il lubrificante: quelli sì che erano degli incoraggiamenti lampanti!

Prendendo un respiro profondo, si scostò da lui e cercò di calmare i battiti furiosi del cuore. Non voleva fare domande, solo far provare piacere a entrambi. Cominciò a posare dei piccoli, dolci baci sul suo viso, spostandosi lievemente, allontanando per ora la bottiglietta e la scatola. Mosse la mano, lasciando che i polpastrelli sfiorassero la pelle morbida dietro ai suoi testicoli: l’accenno di nervi che sentiva nello stomaco si dissolse quando quello cambiò posizione, aprendo le gambe ancora di più – e lui non aveva bisogno di altro. Passò un dito tra le sue natiche, massaggiando piano il suo ano, prima di portarlo indietro, _lentamente_.

Non stava andando così adagio per dargli un’opportunità di fermarlo, lo stava facendo per potersi godere tutto, la prima volta che lo toccava in quel punto, la sensazione di un nuovo corpo inesplorato in attesa di essere scoperto. Catturò la sua bocca con la propria, spingendovi lentamente dentro la lingua con fare sensuale, riportando il dito alla sua entrata, descrivendone il contorno premendo gentilmente, mentre la mano pallida continuava a masturbarlo: la forza della presa e il movimento non erano abbastanza consistenti da farlo impazzire, ma più che sufficienti per mantenere vivo l’interesse, facendogli spingere distrattamente il bacino verso di lui.

Quando Kurt cominciò a premere il sedere contro il suo dito e la mano, Dave sorrise, portandola ad afferrare il lubrificante precedentemente messo da parte. S’interruppe per passare il palmo sulla mezza erezione dell’altro, però, e sorrise col viso premuto contro il suo collo, mordicchiandolo e sentendolo ridere, senza fiato. Gli piaceva quel suono. _Molto_. Per fortuna era un flacone con distributore a pompa, niente tappi rognosi a rallentarlo, e intanto che c’era estrasse una bustina metallica dalla confezione. Scaldando il gel sull’indice e il medio con il pollice, tornò a massaggiare la stretta apertura, sentendola rilassarsi velocemente sotto ai polpastrelli.

Il dolce gemito in risposta all’entrata della prima porzione del dito lo fece sentire fiero di sé, sensazione che aumentò quando abbassò lo sguardo e vide la sua erezione avere un piccolo spasmo, ancora non del tutto piena. Continuò a spingere, sentendolo venirgli incontro man mano che il dito gli affondava dentro e vi passò attorno le altre dita, mantenendo il gentile massaggio tra esso e il caldo peso dei suoi testicoli. Voleva succhiarlo di nuovo, riportarlo a un’erezione completa. Si spostò, sostenendosi solo sulle gambe e usando l’altra mano per muovere l’altra gamba di Kurt, così da essere inginocchiato tra di esse. Quello aveva lasciato andare di buon grado il suo pene e per un breve istante l’unica cosa che collegava i loro corpi era il dito di Dave, prima che lui si sporgesse in avanti e gli leccasse la parte inferiore della lunghezza, prima di continuare a passare la lingua sul resto del suo corpo, verso l’alto.

 

“Oh, cazzo,” mormorò Kurt, sentendogli fare un suono soddisfatto vicino al capezzolo sinistro. Il corpo intero gli sembrava ultrasensibile: la pressione del dito che entrava e usciva dalla sua apertura, l’altra mano che gli carezzava gentilmente la coscia prima di afferrarla saldamente, alternando le azioni, la bocca e la lingua che gli davano l’impressione di essere assaporato con cura, gustato lentamente per motivi che gli sfuggivano e il modo in cui lo stava aprendo con dedizione innata. _Cazzo_. L’entrata in gioco di un secondo dito cominciò a far tendere l’anello di muscoli quasi dolorosamente e lui si rilassò mentre Dave lo massaggiava, deciso e senza fretta, girando e separando le dita mentre gli lasciava una scia di baci sul torace, distraendolo di tanto in tanto dalla preparazione con un piccolo morso.

Gli sembrava che tutto fosse lento, languido, sapendo che ciò fosse da attribuire in parte al suo precedente orgasmo: il fisico rilassato ma ancora eccitato, il pene quasi rigido, in attesa. Divaricò le gambe un po’ di più, volendogli dare un più facile accesso. _Ulteriore_ accesso. I muscoli degli arti inferiori erano già tremanti, stremati e caldi, e immaginò che non importasse quanto esercizio e stretching facesse, il sesso era comunque un’altra cosa. Farlo con qualcuno generoso e attento quanto Dave, poi, lo portava a tutto un altro livello.

Il tocco di un terzo dito gli fece mordere il labbro superiore e sollevare i fianchi. Allungò un braccio verso l’altro, volendo toccare e gustare e baciare, sentendosi un po’ scoordinato al doppio bisogno di non allontanarsi dalle dita dentro di sé, ma di avvicinarsi al suo corpo. In qualche modo riuscì a comunicare il proprio desiderio con parole mormorate e Dave gli fu all’improvviso più vicino, sfiorandogli la pelle con la propria, facendogli venire i brividi con il loro calore corporeo combinato. Poteva di nuovo toccargli l’erezione, apprezzandone la superficie setosa e il calore contro i polpastrelli, mentre i peli pubici gli sfioravano la pelle.

Il bisogno frenetico di essere riempito stava aumentando e poteva solo immaginare quanto stesse diventando impaziente Dave, sebbene non ne stesse mostrando alcun segno evidente e stessero passando altri minuti di attenta preparazione. Quindi il tocco intenzionale – _doveva_ esserlo – sulla sua prostata gli fece emettere un basso gemito e riempire più velocemente il pene.

“Andiamo…” lo incoraggiò.

Sembrava essere la spinta che l’altro stesse aspettando e Kurt fece dei piccoli suoni, sentendo le dita uscire da lui e la pellicola metallica venire aperta. Si voltò carponi, portando le ginocchia vicine al petto e cercando di non sentirsi in imbarazzo ed esposto, benché ciò fosse inevitabile con ogni nuovo partner. Sperava che Dave lo diventasse, il suo nuovo… _qualsiasi cosa_.

“Pronto?”

“ _Sì_ , prima della prossima era glaciale, se non ti spiace…” L’imbarazzo lo rendeva nervoso, ma invece di una risposta acida sentì una bassa risata e avvertì un solo dito percorrere la lunghezza della sua spina dorsale, facendogli inarcare la schiena. La pressione contro il suo ano aumentò e sentì un brivido caldo attraversargli tutto il corpo mentre si rilassava e premeva contro di essa. Venne tenuto fermo con una mano sull’anca e udì Dave esalare un gemito gratificante, sentendosi non poco compiaciuto. Quello lasciò che il corpo di Kurt si abituasse per un istante, e lui era a un soffio dal dirgli di muoversi, che aveva _bisogno_ che si muovesse, prima di sentirlo uscire da sé – e _sì_ , questo era quello che volevano. Quello che _Kurt_ voleva. _Porca puttana_. Ogni spinta del suo bacino lo faceva scivolare in avanti con la loro potenza, quindi si sorresse più energicamente su un avambraccio, spingendosi all’indietro per andare incontro a ogni scatto dei fianchi.

Stavano respirando rumorosamente e portò la mano a toccare l’erezione, sapendo che con tutto il tempo e l’attenzione che gli aveva dedicato Dave, sarebbe venuto di nuovo. Dave _voleva_ che venisse di nuovo. Non era stato con molti uomini, ma avevano tutti avuto momenti di puro egoismo, alcuni più di altri. Sospettava che l’altro stesse almeno _tentando_ di dare una buona impressione: una forza diluita da gentilezza e ottimo sesso. Non avevano neanche finito e già era meglio della maggior parte delle sue esperienze precedenti. Dio santo, chi _era_ quest’uomo?

 

Il controllo rimastogli sembrava tenue, la sensazione stretta e bollente attorno al proprio pene al contempo familiare e nuova. Il corpo sinuoso si stava contorcendo e spingendo contro di lui nei modi migliori possibili e dovette deglutire a fatica, accelerando leggermente il ritmo. “Sì, più veloce,” esalò Kurt e lui obbedì, usando le mani sulla sua vita per portarlo contro di sé con più forza e più a fondo. Riusciva a vedere il suo gomito muoversi rapidamente, seppe che Kurt si stava masturbando e quella consapevolezza lo fece lasciare andare un po’ di più. Non del tutto, ma abbastanza da far aumentare la frequenza del suono di carne contro carne.

Parte di Dave voleva stendersi, farsi cavalcare, così da poter semplicemente guardare se stesso scivolargli dentro e fuori, lasciandogli decidere la velocità. Un’altra volta. Ora voleva solo concentrarsi sulla sensazione di quel contatto, della pressione dei muscoli attorno a sé. E all’improvviso non ci riuscì: era troppo anche solo da pensare e finalmente, _finalmente_ , si lasciò andare, spingendo rapidamente mentre si avvicinava al limite. Poteva sentire il sangue pulsargli nelle orecchie, il brusco suono dei loro respiri ansimanti e la litania di _‘oh cazzo, sì, ti prego, più veloce, Dio, sì, oh, oh, oh,’_ dell’altro – e una piccola parte del suo cervello, una delle poche che non si erano momentaneamente congedate, venne eccitata ancora di più da quelle parole. Non era tipo da parlare molto, a letto, preferiva che le azioni parlassero per lui, ma ascoltare Kurt gli aveva fatto rivalutare l’uso della parola durante il sesso.

Fu sconvolgente quando l’invocazione disperata – “Dave… oddio, ti prego!” – fu la causa del suo orgasmo distruttivo: ne fu sorpreso, sebbene fosse colpa sua per essersi trattenuto così a lungo, negandosi il sollievo il più possibile, e strinse la presa sui fianchi di Kurt, spingendo a piena potenza mentre il piacere lo attraversava. Continuò a muovere il bacino, più lentamente, inspirando a fondo e grato di rimanere duro per qualche minuto dopo aver eiaculato, così da far venire anche Kurt. Il braccio del quale non si muoveva più, però, e ora che aveva la mente abbastanza lucida da accorgersene, fu attraversato da un tremito gelido, temendo di avergli fatto male in qualche modo.

Gli passò i palmi tremolanti lungo la schiena in una carezza gentile, desiderando disperatamente chiedergli se stesse bene, quando quello gemette, con uno scatto involontario del bacino e iniziando a spingerlo verso di lui: lasciò uscire il respiro che aveva trattenuto. Non era ferito, allora. Menomale. Non interruppe la dolce carezza delle dita sulla pelle sudata e iniziò a posare dei piccoli baci su punti a caso, leccandola brevemente per sentirne il sapore salato, ottenendo in risposta un altro basso gemito.

“Non posso, davvero, non una terza volta. Devi darmi da mangiare, prima…”

Non poté fare a meno di sentirsi compiaciuto e un po’ contrariato per essersi completamente perso il secondo orgasmo di Kurt, dopo essersi impegnato tanto per assicurarsi che accadesse; ridacchiò dolcemente.

“L’ho già fatto, mi pare.”

“Bene, dovrai nutrirmi _ancora_.”

Rise di nuovo e si tirò fuori da lui con un basso mormorio, sorridendo al modo in cui la sua entrata si contrasse lievemente, quindi si tolse il preservativo, annodandolo. Kurt si stava allontanando e lui voleva protestare, voleva avvolgerlo tra le braccia e abbandonarsi al sonno, niente di più. Però… non sapeva se fosse il benvenuto a passare con lui la notte, non era che ne avessero davvero _parlato_ in precedenza. Merda. Venne pervaso da un’improvvisa insicurezza e non sapeva se iniziare a vestirsi e andarsene o se stenderglisi di fianco e attirarlo tra le braccia oppure chiedere di potersi fare una doccia… o se fosse stato serio quando aveva detto di voler essere nutrito.

“Forza, aiutami a disfare il letto. Poi potremo farci una doccia e addormentarci tra lenzuola _asciutte_ e non… ehm…”

Le spalle si rilassarono, rilasciando una tensione di cui non era stato neanche consapevole, e tirò Kurt a sé, abbracciandolo brevemente, incerto se la sfumatura rosea sulle sue guance fosse dovuta all’imbarazzo o fosse solo una conseguenza del sesso. Lo aiutò a togliere le coperte e a rifare il letto alla velocità del fulmine, ammirando quanto Kurt sembrasse a proprio agio, nudo, e anche quanto sexy – ma sapeva che non ci stesse neanche provando, stava semplicemente cambiando la biancheria e trasudando sensualità senza neanche accorgersene.

“Allora, so che hai detto che dovevo rifocillarti prima di un terzo round, ma essendo io l’ospite, cucinerai per me domani?” chiese mentre entravano in bagno.

“Quando ho uno chef in casa? Non credo. Mi approfitterò delle tue capacità finché sono a portata di mano. Di tutte le tue capacità.”

Riuscì a sentire il calore di un rossore riempirgli le guance e strinse per un attimo la presa sul suo ventre, prima di entrare con lui nel box della doccia.

 

Kurt si svegliò sentendosi caldo. Più caldo del solito, il che era di per sé strano, perché normalmente calciava via le coperte quando si surriscaldava e si svegliava infreddolito. Questo, però, il peso di un braccio posato sulla sua vita, gli fece prendere il labbro inferiore tra i denti, cercando di trattenere la risata deliziata che sentiva frullargli nello stomaco.

La doccia della sera prima era stata pigra, con solo dell’acqua calda e mani insaponate intente a lavare il corpo dell’altro, senza alcuna urgenza o sottinteso, semplicemente… qualcosa che sperava di sperimentare di nuovo: quel senso di appagamento e compagnia serena. Quello che era successo dopo il sesso, la gentilezza e l’attenzione con baci dolcissimi, insieme alla prova precedente che Dave fosse un amante generoso con un senso dell’umorismo, ancora adesso gli facevano attraversare il corpo da scariche di energia, e non era soltanto sessuale. Sì, ne voleva sicuramente di più. Aveva visto l’incertezza dell’altro, il dubbio che Kurt avesse voluto soltanto un incontro da una botta e via, cosa che aveva corretto il più velocemente possibile. Dave gli piaceva. _Molto_. Avvertì l’oggetto dei propri pensieri muoversi contro di lui e i piccoli suoni che apparentemente faceva quando si svegliava; sorrise, premendosi contro il suo corpo.

“Giorno…” mormorò quello, assonnato.

“Mmm. Giorno. Dormito bene?” Fece una smorfia e roteò gli occhi, felice che l’altro non lo potesse vedere, perché aveva detto parole banali e noiose e l’aveva trattato da semplice _ospite_ e lui era… beh, non era ancora sicuro di come definirlo esattamente, ma era stato serio quando l’aveva informato che era Dave l’addetto alla colazione – e non si sarebbe mai aspettato che un _vero_ ospite lo facesse.

“Sì. Ho dormito davvero bene. È uno degli effetti del sesso.”

“E del cibo, ci scommetto…”

Sentì il suo corpo tremare, silenziosamente divertito, e gioì del fatto che il suo braccio attorno ai propri fianchi strinse lievemente la presa.

“Sono legati in modo piuttosto stretto, per me… Il sesso è come il cibo… a volte vuoi una lunga degustazione minuziosa con tanto di vini abbinati, mentre altre vuoi solo uno spuntino veloce.”

Kurt non riuscì a trattenere la risata, adesso, e scosse la testa, spostandosi e voltandosi verso di lui.

“E a volte ti dà i crampi allo stomaco e un’eruzione imbarazzante.”

“Stiamo parlando di cibo, vero?” chiese Dave, ma stava ghignando, quindi concluse che stesse semplicemente facendo lo spiritoso.

“Hai appena detto che sono praticamente interscambiabili… allora, hai intenzione di nutrirmi?”

“Decisamente non sono interscambiabili. E se vuoi del cibo, mi sa che dovrò mettermi a cucinare, eh? Non mi hai offerto neanche un bicchiere d’acqua da quando ho varcato la tua soglia.”

“Come se tu me ne avessi dato l’opportunità! Comunque, ti ho offerto il mio corpo e prendendo in considerazione quello che hai appena detto, ciò vale come un fior fior di nutrimento,” affermò, sorridendo. Gli piaceva che riuscissero a scherzare così, che fosse già così facile e spontaneo, per niente impacciato. Dave rise di nuovo, quindi lo baciò, e Kurt riuscì a sentire il sorriso contro le proprie labbra, incurvate allo stesso modo, e sì, quello che c’era tra loro era giusto.

Delizioso.


End file.
